Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic apparatus, and particularly relates to a projection apparatus and a light source module.
Description of Related Art
It has advantages of a long service life, power saving, etc., to use a laser diode string to serve as a light source module, However, the service life of each laser diode in the laser diode string is not consistent, once a laser diode/laser diodes is/are malfunctioned after a period of use, the laser diode string cannot provide a light beam. Regarding the laser diode string applied to a projection apparatus/projector or a display to serve as a light source for producing light beam, projection quality of the projection apparatus is affected.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art. Further, the information disclosed in the Background section does not mean that one or more problems to be resolved by one or more embodiments of the invention was acknowledged by a person of ordinary skill in the art.